Users in the enterprise network often are members of multiple user groups, e.g., email groups, access control groups, enterprise social networks, etc. The process of creating and maintaining these user groups usually requires manual intervention from authorized enterprise personnel. As a result, the user group is not automatically updated when a user's profile is changed, for example, when a user group member no longer meets the criteria of a user group or when a user becomes qualified to be a member of the user group. The required manual intervention for creating and maintaining the enterprise user groups also renders the process error-prone and time consuming.
The selection criteria for enterprise user group members often includes multiple requirements, and sometimes complex scenarios (e.g., a number of AND/OR operations could be involved). Frequently, multiple personnel are involved in the process of selecting users in the group, and each personnel may have different opinions on the user selection, introducing subjectivity in the user group creation process. This leads to inconsistency and variation in the user profiles of the enterprise user group members, which adversely affects the objective of creating the user groups.